Attack Potency
Destructive Capacity (DC) Destructive Capacity is the term used to determine the amount of damage a character can produce. It is normally the deciding factor of VS matches along with Speed. It is measured in units of energy. Attack Potency An alternative term for Destructive Capacity which has more direct meaning: The Destructive Capacity that an attack is equivalent to. A character with a certain degree of attack potency does not necessarily need to cause destructive feats on that level, but can cause damage to characters that can withstand such forces. Take note that we are aware that this technically violates the principle of conservation of energy, as it should logically disperse upon impact, but fiction generally tends to ignore this fact, so we have to overlook it. Also, kindly remember that Attack Potency is the measure of Destructive Capacity of an attack, and as such, is measured via its energy damage equivalent. Hence, characters that destroy mountains or islands are not automatically mountain or island level, especially if they are small. The attack potency depends upon the energy output of the attack, not the area of effect of the attack. Attack Potency Chart Attack Potency Chart Explanations Standard sizes * Moon level: Earth's satellite Moon. * Small Planet level: Mercury. * Planet level: The Earth. * Dwarf Star level: Brown Dwarf star (specifically, the OTS 44). * Small Star level: VB 10. * Star level: The Sun. * Large Star level: Rigel The values for 4-B and above are obtained from here. The calculation assumes that the blast is omni-directional (spherical), as is generally the case in most fictional occurrences, and that the energy output is sufficient to destroy the entirety of the cosmic structure. * Solar System level: The star system known as the Solar System. * Multi-Solar System level: Instead of doubling the value of Solar System level, the distance between two such systems needs to be accounted for as well. The calculation for energy required to destroy two solar systems was done, with the following assumptions: ** Distance between them as the minimum distance between Sun and the next closest star, the Alpha Centauri. ** A spherical blast, strong enough to obliterate the contents of both solar systems at the same time. ** Hence, the value obtained is the energy required to destroy two solar systems at a realistic distance. * Galaxy level: The Milky Way galaxy. ** Galaxies in fiction tend to be destroyed completely, not dissociated. Hence, it is far more logical to index a common occurrence of compete obliteration instead of an obscure one like dissociation. ** We have a different interpretation regarding black holes. Simply put, we disagree with the premise of utilization of black holes for energy outputs, primarily because black holes rarely follow any scientific logic whatsoever. To know more, continue to read here. * Multi-Galaxy level: Instead of doubling the value of Galaxy level, the distance between two galaxies needs to be accounted for as well. The calculation for energy required to destroy two galaxies was done with the assumptions: ** Distance between them as the minimum distance between Milky Way Galaxy and the next closest similar-sized galaxy, the Andromeda galaxy. ** A spherical blast, strong enough to obliterate the contents of both galaxies at the same time. ** Hence, the value obtained is the energy required to destroy two galaxies at a realistic distance. * Universe level: Given that the universe's actual size is unknown, we do not know the amount of energy that would be required to destroy all matter within it. As such, the bare minimum value for the observable universe was calculated as a lower border instead (The PSRJ0348+0432 was used as a base). Any greater finite number is also included within this tier, whereas countably infinite numbers are included under High Universe level. Omitted levels * Small Moon level: While most other tiers have been into 3 sub-tiers, Moon level does not have Small Moon level due to the existence of Multi-Continent level. Simply put, the two intersect, and Multi-Continent level is far more common than Small Moon. * Small Galaxy level: Same reason as the one for Small Moon level, with the tier clashing with Multi-Solar System level instead. * Large Galaxy level: Large Galaxy level was omitted because unlike planets, galaxies in fiction rarely specify the size of said galaxy, and instead go from galaxy to multiple galaxies. As such, a "Large Galaxy level" rating would not only be confusing, but also redundant. * Higher Dimensional levels: These levels are not listed because they are not restricted to the same parameters for energy requirement. The energy for such levels cannot be calculated. Additional terms "+" symbol Currently misused to an extraordinary degree on the wiki, the "+" symbol should be used when the Attack Potency is greater than the average (arithmetic mean) of the high end energy level and low end energy level of a particular tier. Example: Average of Large Building level is: Tons (low end) + 11 tons (high end)/2 = 6.5 Tons (the arithmetic mean). All energy levels from 2 Tons to 6.5 Tons should be listed as Large Building level, whereas all energy levels from 6.5 Tons to 11 Tons should be listed as Large Building level+. High Currently used to denote high end of a particular tier, it will here-on no longer be utilized in that manner. "High" will be utilized only if the instance matches with the revise Attack Potency chart. Example: If a character is in the upper range of a tier such as Solar System level, said character will be listed as "Solar System level+", not "High Solar System level". Low Currently used to denote low end of a particular tier, it will here-on no longer be utilized in that manner. "Low" will be utilized only if the instance matches with the revise Attack Potency chart. Example: There should be no usage of "Low 7-A", because it does not correspond with the revised Attack Potency chart. "At least" Should be used to denote the lower cap of a character, if the exact value is indeterminate. "At most" Should be used to denote the higher cap of a character, if the exact value is indeterminate. "Likely" Should be used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats or viable power-scaling. Probability of said hypothetical statistic should be favorable. "Possibly" Should be used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats or viable power-scaling. Probability of said hypothetical statistic should also be indeterminate. Trivia * To know the equivalent prefix for a particular exponential value, please see this page. * To know what kind of AP can be found that reaches a certain tier level via that of an explosion, please see this blog here. * This here is a blog that details the amount of power used for when finding AP feats through the use of an earthquake (ranging from a 1 to a 10.5 magnitude). Note that the total seismic energy chart is used for real life earthquakes only, meaning that those done through physical attacks or through the use of abilities should be based on the radiated waves chart instead. * The energy required to vaporise an average human being. * The required sizes for shattered mountains, or islands, to be considered as "Mountain level" or "Island level". * A Foe is a unit used to measure the energy released by a supernova, and is equivalent to 1044 Joules. * A comprehensive energy scale is made here so as to know where each level of AP starts at and where each value lands at and otherwise. * We previously used "Multi-Planet level" as a synonym for "Large Planet level", but have reconsidered. * The reasons for our Athlete, Street, and Wall level borders. Note(s) 1. Given that most, if not all of our characters here are rated based more on feats rather than through calcs, one may or may not have to follow all of this depending how he or she has made their characters power level from their stories. Most particularly the "+". However if you happen to do use this, please do make an effort to at least be sure to explain the reasoning as to why they may have any of the above (ex. Why is this character listed as "Probably tier?", or are they at the high end of a tier and hence may explain why they are "AP+".) and so on. 2. As of the current Attack Potency change (much like the main VS Battles site whose system here we have used as well), AP Tiers like Low/High 3-C don't exist according to our system and that of VS Battles. Due to this, a character that is, for example, Low 3-C is likely to be just a 4-A (Multi Solar System/+) rather than being a solid 3-C. For High 3-C, the character should just be Galaxy level+ rather than "Large Galaxy level". The same is said for other tiers like High 4-A and High 3-B. For the High 4-A, like with the Low 3-C example, the character in question is either 4-A or they are not and instead should be written as "Multi Solar System level+". For High 3-B, they are just 3-B or not 3-B and should be written as "Multi Galaxy level+". Category:Important Pages Category:Stats Category:Content Category:Terms